ZOMBIE STORY SYOC
by Alice the B-Rabbit
Summary: *name will change later* Its the world of Pokemon and Olympic Gods. If you were no demi god then you were given a choice to become a Pokemon Trainer or live a normal, boring life. Everything seems to live in peace until one day when the zombie apocalypse starts. Individuals are forced into joining the forces and fight off the zombies with their Pokemon or weapon. SYOC OPEN
1. Submit!

THIS IS AN SYOC! WOOOOOOO So basically i came up with this idea during Math class...

Summary: Its the world of Pokemon and Olympic Gods. If you were no demi god then you were given a choice to become a Pokemon Trainer or live a normal, boring life. Everything seems to live in peace until one day when the zombie apocalypse starts. Individuals are forced into joining the forces and fight off the zombies with their Pokemon or weapon. Will you live, will you die, or become on of the zombies?

**RULES: **

**1) NO MARY SUE'S or whatever you want to call them**

**2) Please send the character to me via PM. Only exception is guests. **

**3) Lots and lots of detail is requested, it makes me able to write your character better. **

**4) if you are reading these rules, at the end of the submission write "I am yours to hold" (dont ask...im forever alone ;_;) **

**5) NO CHARACTERS UNDER 14 MAY BE IN A RELATIONSHIP**

**6) Please only use my form on my profile.  
**

**7) You can send as many OC's as you want! **

**8) Label the PM "Pokemon OC" even if your character is a demigod.**

Thank you and I hope to see your character!


	2. Chapter 1-Demigods

**Soo this is chapter one just to introduce a couple of characters and shit..yeah...warning there are somethings in Italian and I used Google Translate so..please no hate if its wrong. Oh and also this does contain blood so if you aren't good with blood or self harm please skip the first paragraph...**

**ALSO this was way more successful than i had thought so thank you all so much! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my character. **

* * *

**March 17th-Demi God**

She felt the cool blade glide down her arm and winced at first but then got used to it. Blood started to spring up and she lifted up the blade, leaving yet another cut on her wrist. She starred at her wrist, half her brain wishing she would cut just a little to deep by accident. She cut her wrist again, watching as more blood popped up along the lines.

Her phone buzzed and she quickly dropped the knife, picked up her phone and shoved the knife under her pillow, as if whoever sent her the text could see what she had been doing. Normally she wouldn't use a cell phone but she started to lose care in how many monsters found her. When she saw who texted her she felt her face go hot and a giant smile spread on her face.

Rosalia: Hey Kari, me and Nicholas are going to the park, wanna join us?

Kari squealed with delight, Rosalia invited HER to the park! She texted back sure then jumped off her bed. She got dressed in black short shorts, black tight v neck shirt with a white skull on the back, a silver necklace with a golden sword pendent and black converse. She ran her fingers through her blond pixie cut hair and put make up to bring out her grey eyes. She grabbed her skateboard and a small box off her desk then ran out the front door.

It was a cool morning without a cloud in the sky. She rode her skateboard down the road and looked over to her right. She saw a couple of people standing there. She saw them and smiled, then crashed into a tree. She fell back and hit her head against the cement. When she opened her eyes a girl with icy blue eyes framed by thick lashes was standing over her. Chest length brown wavy hair fell in front of her face and the red dyed tips ticked Kari's nose. The new girl was 5'3 and had tanned skin. She wore black skinny jeans, converse and sky blue fitted top. Kari noticed the silver knuckle ring in the shape of a snake on her hand.

"Kari, are you ok?" The girl asked and Kari blushed.

"F-fine." She mumbled and stood up. She pulled the box out of her pocked and handed it to the girl.

"Happy...happy birthday, Rosalia." She smiled.

"Aww, thanks, Kari." the now 18 year old said and hugged Kari.

"Hey, Kari's here!" a 19 boy smiled and walked up to them. He had blond hair and dark hazel eyes. He was tall, around 6'2, had lots of muscles and tan skin. He had a dark grey shirt, dark blue jeans and black converse.

"Hi, Nicholas." Kari smiled. Nicholas glanced over at Kari then to Rosalia then back to Kari and gave her a smirk. He had known about Kari liking Rosalia since they were freshmen in high school but, unfortunately Kari would never be able to be with Rosalia, she wasn't her "type".

As they walked Rosalia opened up the box that Kari gave her. She smiled as she opened it to reveal three tickets to Disneyworld, one for Kari, Rosalia and Nicholas.

"Kari! Grazie! (Thank you)" Rosalia exclaimed and hugged Kari.

"I was hoping maybe sometime soon all three of us could go to Disneyworld, its only an hour drive away." Kari explained.

"And I just got a new car so I can take us there!" Nicholas added, "Maybe we can sneak into the backroom behind some of the rides.

"Sembra divertente così tanto! (That sounds like so much fun)" Rosalia smiled and hugged Kari quickly then hugged Nicholas just a tad longer than a friend hug.

They continued walking and talking about all the things they would do at Disneyworld. As they talked Kari unconsciously ran her fingers over the her scars on her wrist which she had put make up over in an attempt to hide them. Rosalia eyed Kari running her fingers along them and suddenly tackled Kari to the ground. Kari wrestled with her on the ground, trying to get Rosalia's hands off of her own. The 18 year old and 17 year old continued wrestling until Nicholas grabbed Rosalia and pulled her off.

"What the fuck are those?!" Rosalia screamed at Kari then started shouting in Italian.

"What are what?" Kari asked and put her hands behind her back.

"You know exactly what the fuck I'm talking about." Rosalia yelled and Nicholas grabbed her arms to hold her back from tackling Kari again.

"They're nothing." Kari mumbled then fell to the ground as someone tackled her only this time when she looked at the face in front of her, it was Nicholas.

"Get off me!" Kari screamed and tried to shove him off which was unnecessary seeing as he jumped off. He pulled out a 3 ft long Stygian iron sword and Kari immediately knew what was going on, monsters.

She jumped up and ripped the gold pendent off her necklace, transforming it to a celestial bronze sword. Rosalia tapped her silver charm bracelet and a celestial bronze dagger with sky blue gems embedded into the hilt emerged. She tapped another charm and a celestial bronze sword appeared in her other hand.

They looked around, expecting to see a monster but the park was empty.

"Idiota!" Rosalia hissed at Nicholas, "I was hoping for a fight!" Nicholas remained silent. Suddenly a hand came up from the ground where Kari had been standing before Nicholas tackled her. The hand was followed by another. They both started to push on the ground for support and soon a head popped up from the ground.

"What the hell?" Kari mumbled. She had seen a lot of weird monsters in her time but had NEVER seen something claw its way out of the dirt like this did...and they didn't smell like this one did either. The entire monster was out of the ground now. It turned around and Kari twitched as she saw it. Its skin was green and falling off of it in some places, one yellow eye was danging out of his head as the other was looking around. Its jaw was dropped and it's breath smelled terrible. There was only one thing this creature could be classified as, zombie.

* * *

**Yuup thats where I'm gonna end the first chapter for now. I was going to have it a lot longer and add some pokemon trainers in it but my computer (im going to throw this thing off a cliff) crashed and demi god was the only thing that saved and I really didnt feel like having to write it all over again. The next chapter will be the Pokemon Trainers and should be up tomorrow. Next chapter will also-wait, no. I'm going to let you find out :3 **

**Characters in this chapter-  
Kari Johnson, Demi god, 17- My character  
Rosalia Nicole Arcuri, Demi god, 18-DreamChaser17  
Nicholas Valencia, Demi god, 19-DreamChaser17**


	3. Chapter 2-Trainers

**Here's another chapter a little later than I wanted to post this :/ Sorry.**

**_I NEED TRAINERS! Like seriously people, I need trainers._**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing yada yada yada yada**

* * *

**March 17-Pokemon Trainers**

She sat quietly at the cafe, sipping on her coffee as she starred at the beauty of the outside world with her dark brown eyes. A small furry creature stood on the table eating poffins. She moved her pale hand covered with white fingerless gloves to the red and orange Torchic and gave it a satisfying scratch its head then pushed a lock of fire red hair behind her ear. Everything today was peaceful and felt as if nothing could go wrong. She had on a sky blue strapless dress that ended right above her thigh with a white tank top underneath, black bike shorts and white knee length boots.

A boy walked over to her with light tan skin. His onyx black eyes scanned her over and a smirk crept on his face as he finished his analysis of her. She blushed slightly and stared at her lap. He strode over to her after lifting up his baseball cap and running his fingers through his messy light brown hair. He was tall, around 6'4" and the girl knew she would feel even shorter than she already was next to him. He had on black long sleeve button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up half way left open revealing a black v neck sleeves shirt. He had dark blue jeans with a black loose buckle belt and his hands donned black fingerless gloves and his feet covered with and black combat boots.

"Hello, I'm Carlos. You're cute and whose this?" He said and drew up a chair next to her then gestured to the Torchic.

"... Amethyst..and thats Lucas." she responded and Carlos's eyes widened a little.

"Wow, you've got a little bit of a deep voice for a chick. I like that, we should go out some time." He smirked.

"Um.." was all Amethyst could think to say as she picked up her Torchic and stroked its head. She was saved by a friend of hers running up.

"Back off, Carlos! She's 15 and you're 19, she's to young for you!" an energetic voice said as she walked up to them. She had bright green, catlike eyes with a devious sparkle in them. She was 5'4 and skinny with a runners build. She had on olive green cargo pants and a black t-shirt with an orange outline of a pokeball on it. Around her neck was an olive scarf and a grey, hoodless, unzipped ski jacket. Orange knit fingerless gloves went up to her elbows and brown snow boots covered her feet.

"Honestly Carlos, that's the second 15 year old you've hit on today. Me being the first!" She snapped as she hit the back of his head gently. A rather small Zangoose came out from behind the new girl and jumped onto Carlos.

"Hi, Ivy." Amethyst whispered then said to the Zangoose, "Hey, Felix."

"Zangoos!" Felix nodded to Amethyst.

"I was just trying to be friendly to this lovely lady." Carlos winked at Amethyst.

"What about your girlfriend?" Ivy crossed her arms.

"I broke up with her yesterday." Carlos mumbled and stared off into space.

"That makes so much sense." Ivy sighed and pulled up a chair. Amethyst started to feel uncomfortable, she WAS enjoying a lovely cup of coffee by herself but now she was accompanied by a new boy and her way to energetic friend who somehow wasn't dying of heat in her attire.

Carlos and Ivy continued talking and Amethyst started to wonder if they would notice if she left. A girl walked past their table and Carlos immediately stood up and walked up to her, putting his arm across her shoulders. Ivy rolled her eyes and leaned in towards Amethyst.

"Sorry about Carlos," Ivy snickered in a hushed tone, "he's a weirdo sometimes."

"Right." was all Amethyst said and Ivy leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"You don't talk much do you." She asked.

"You've asked that many times and the answers still the same." Amethyst said quietly. Carlos returned to the table with a red mark in the shape of a hand on his cheek.

"Got rejected?" Ivy asked.

"She was my ex-girlfriend." Carlos rolled his eyes and leaned back and put his feet on the table, making the Torchics poffins fall out of the bowl.

"Torchic!" Lucas said angrily and started pecking at Carlos's fingers.

"Ow! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Carlos said as he pulled his hand back. They all sat there, quietly and awkwardly when suddenly the silence that Amethyst had been silently praying for was broken by a bone chilling scream. They all shot their heads in the direction of the scream and saw a woman with a monster of some sort biting into her flesh. She screamed again.

"A monster! Damn those Demi-Gods! We didn't have those things until they came along!" Carlos cursed and took out a pokeball, "Charizard!" he called out and a giant orange dragon emerged.

"Get on!" Carlos commanded and Amethyst scooped up Lucas and jumped onto the Charizards back along with Ivy doing the same with Felix. Carlos jumped on and they flew into the sky, above the buildings.

"Fucking Demi-Gods!" Ivy swore and spit down towards the monster.

"Guys...I don't think that's a normal monster." Amethyst said after a pause.

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked.

"Now that you mention it," Carlos said thoughtfully, "I've never seen that monster around before and I've had my fair share of monster battles."

"That fucking thing is a monster!" Ivy said, feeling she was the only one at this point who realized this thing was a monster.

"Yeah it's a monster alright, but it isn't normal." Carlos said and looked down at it again. It ripped off the woman's head and cracked her skull open.

"Why didn't I see it before!" Carlos exclaimed as he face palmed and looked down at the monster again as it plunged its hand into the woman's skull and brought a fist full of brains into its mouth.

"That things a zombie."

* * *

**Same day-Demigods**

Kari's heart dropped as she gazed at the zombie. She was never really fond of zombies. Rosalia started to rush towards it but Nicholas grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"No, Rosalia." He whispered and grabbed her hand then grabbed Kari's and ran. The ran without stopping out of the park and passed some more zombie hands reaching up from the Earth, pulling themselves out. Rosalia hated running, she wanted to fight but Nicolas knew more about the undead more than she did with his father being Hades, Lord of the Underworld.

Eventually they stopped running as they arrived at a cafe and saw a zombie feasting on a woman's brain which confirmed their suspicions of them being zombies. Kari felt like puking but she didn't luckily Rosalia put an arm around Kari to make her feel better and Nicolas rushed forward and cut off the zombies head with his sword. The shadow of a dragon shifted around him and he looked up, seeing a Pokemon and he cursed in Greek under his breath.

"Some trainers are here!" Nicolas yelled back at the girls and they looked up to see three people on top the Charizard.

"Vigliacchi non scenderà e combattere. (Cowards won't come down and fight.)" Rosalia mumbled under her breath. Kari smiled weakly, she loved it when Rosalia spoke Italian.

"Hey trainers!" Nicholas yelled up, "Get down here!"

"Sorry, but these monsters are your problem!" Ivy yelled down at them. Rosalia started to yell at them in Italian and Kari recognized a few swears in there.

"..What?" Carlos asked and laughed then got his Charizard to swoop down. He jumped off gracefully and grabbed Rosalia's hand then kissed it.

"Hello my dear, how might I be of service?" He asked.

"Go away." Rosalia said flatly and Carlos tsked then walked back to his Charizard where Ivy and Amethyst still sat.

"Wait! We need to talk about these things." Nicholas said seriously. The two 19 year olds stared at each other for a while then Carlos nodded.

"Fine. We'll talk."

* * *

**And that is where I am going to end it! I am so sorry if I didn't get your characters right! **

**New characters in this chapter: **

**Ivy R.(Roxxanne) Parker, 15, trainer by Featherdash from Skyclan**

**Carlos del grove, 19, trainer by L0calH0ll0wBu5t1ng .Corp-LHBC**

**Amethyst Venezia, 15, trainer by camirite**


	4. Random

**THIS IS A RANDOM CHAPTER AND HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE PLOT **

**BUT I HAVE INCLUDED ALL THE CHARACTERS I ACCEPTED INTO THIS CHAPTER! you do not have to read this and im gonna probably take it down in a couple of days**

* * *

A slightly chubby girl wearing a black sweat shirt and blue jeans sat at desk in her school library. She had chocolate brown, curly hair that went below her shoulders and light tan skin. Freckles covered her face and thick lashes surrounded hazel eyes. She leaned back in her seat and noticed her health teacher walk towards her so she quickly stopped reading Fanfiction and switched tabs to the website she was supposed to be looking at. She really wanted to go home to her friends waiting for her and little did she know they were waiting for her to.

* * *

"Kari! E 'la torta ancora finito? (Is the cake ready?)" Rosalia asked as she popped her head into the kitchen where Kari and a girl, Tristan, stood decorating a cake.

"Almost!" Kari smiled back at Rosalia. Rosalia walked over to them and took all the knives out of sight from Kari then left the room.

A boy sat lazily on the back of a couch then fell off as Nicholas jumped up behind him and scared him.

"That's not funny, Nicholas!" he screamed.

"On the contrary my dear Kendall, I think it's hilarious!" Nicholas laughed and Rosalia smirked. She dashed out to the front yard and saw Carlos using a pokemon to blow the leaves off the driveway.

"Hurry up, Carlos!" Rosalia yelled.

"Anything for you, love." Carlos winked and Rosalia rolled her eyes. Amethyst and a boy, Leonardo, were mowing the lawn and both kinda ignored the other one. Rosalia ran back inside and saw two girls, Alice and Seira, putting up streamers and taping balloons to the wall. The two oldest people of the group, Nymeria and Dean, were hanging up a banner to the wall.

"She's coming!" Ivy and a girl, Charlotte, screamed from upstairs and they all rushed inside and to the front. Kari squirmed her way to the front with a cake.

The girl with the black sweatshirt walked into the house and looked at her friends, shocked. The whole house was decorated and Kari held out a cake.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALICE THE B-RABBIT!" They all yelled and B-Rabbits face lit up. She read the cake that said _Happy Birthday B-Rabbit_ in icing.

"Thanks guys!" B-Rabbit smiled brightly. They all sat around the couch and ate cake as B-Rabbit explained how boring her day was.

* * *

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! so yeah..happy birthday to me :3 i'll give credit to the owners of the characters as they characters appear in the story. I think i added everyone...sorry if I didnt xD **


	5. Authors Note

**Hey guys, so I sat down and got all ready to write because I realized I hadn't uploaded then I looked outside and saw smoke and ash. So this huge fire where I live is gonna delay me even more so sorry :( PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! **

**Next time i upload i promise it will be the next chapter and it will be AWESOME! I'll make it a nice long update for all you fine people :) **

**~Alice the B-Rabbit **


	6. Chapter 3-Everyone

**So the fire mentioned in the authors note is being a bitch and I expected it to delay my writing...sorry about delaying this...but now that all my friends and family are safe (for now) I SHALL CONTINUE WRITING!**

**HEY HEY HEY MY BROTHER IS ALSO WRITING AN SYOC SO CHECK IT OUT OK? His author name is CJShikage and the story is Age of Agression **

**Kari: Um...Alice the B-Rabbit doesn't own anything**

* * *

**March 16-Demigods**

She sat inside a restaurant casually sipping a glass of red wine. Her raven colored hair was tied back in a tight braid and fell to her mid back. She pulled out a small mirror and made eye contact with her slightly slanted eyes. People always stared at them seeing as one was an icy blue and the other a deep navy blue. Her pale skin made her eyes stand out which in her eyes wasn't the best thing. She hated her pale skin, it showed a lot of blood vessels. She was a scary looking girl and attractive was never really a word that described her. Children saw her as scary and never liked to be around her. That's why she was so confused about being asked out on this date.

She closed her eyes and remembered him asking her out. Ever single detail about it.

_*Flashback*_

_She was at a bar. The bartender paid little to no attention to her, afraid to look at the powerful Demigod. She cursed her mother, Nyx, for keeping her alive when she was born. She got funny looks just walking down the street. This used to bother her but she got used to it. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see a guy standing next to her. _

_"Hey." He smiled. She looked him up and down, he was about 5'9, only an inch taller than she. He had short blond hair that was nice and neat. His soft blue eyes looked at her without criticism filling them. He had on a light blue shirt and jeans which, she noticed, had mud stains on them._

_"Hi." She responded._

_"What's your name?" He asked._

_"Nymeria." _

_"Cool. I'm Dean." He smiled and she stared at her drink, he was probably gonna leave in a minute anyway so why look at him? _

_"So whose your parent?" He asked. She sharply turned her head to him._

_"What?" _

_"Whose your godly parent? You don't look like the trainer type." He smiled._

_"Nyx." She mumbled. She wasn't exactly used to socializing, "You?" _

_"Eos." He smiled to his drink. After a pause he looked back up, "Can I buy you a drink?" _

_"No. Though you may have just bought yourself a one way ticket to getting your ass kicked. He laughed which she was puzzled at, she wasn't joking._

_"You're funny. Here's my number. Call me sometime?" He said as he wrote down his number on a napkin and handed it to her. He checked his phone for the time and cursed in ancient Greek. _

_"Looks like I gotta go, bye." He said and left. She stood there, confused. _

_"..Bye.." She whispered. _

_*End flashback*_

He was 30 minutes late. She sighed and stood up, he probably was just another guy who stood her up. She pushed in her chair as she was about to leave when she felt a child tug on her white shirt. She looked down.

"Excuse me miss." The child said with big eyes filled with wonder, "Why do you look like that?" Another annoying kid.

"Fuck off." She growled. The child got tears in her eyes and started to cry, "Shut the fuck up." She said annoyed.

"Hey, don't be so mean to the kid." She heard a man say.

"Thought you'd never show up." she smirked. He looked just like he had when she saw him at the bar, same mud stained pants and everything. She looked at the kid and snarled, "Beat it." The kid ran away.

"Now why would I do that? Dean John Mitchell Armitage at your service." He smiled then gestured for them to sit down. She took her seat again and they started talking.

"Did you hear about the monster outbreak in California?" He asked. This caught her attention, she hadn't heard about the monsters. Then again she lived in Colorado. Monsters were practically unheard of there. Her reaction told him he hadn't so he continued. "Apparently some weird monster that's never been seen before popped up. I've heard the trainers say it isn't a Pokemon. I've also heard that they are trying to _eat_ people. Weird right?"

"Yeah.." she said. A monster never seen before? She had to check this out.

"Weird shit's going on man." He shook his head. They continued the lunch but Nymeria barely payed attention. Instead she texted a kid she knew from Camp Half Blood when she was there. The kid lived in California and she was curious about these monsters. Dean didn't seem to notice.

At one point Dean looked up at her and said "Smile."

"Excuse me?" She asked confused.

"You haven't smiled this whole time. I wanna see you smile." He explained and she rolled her eyes. He was a strange one.

* * *

**March 16-Demigod**

He stumbled backwards as a punch landed on his jaw and quickly returned the punch to his attacker. It was 17 year old vs 17 year old and they were pretty evenly matched regardless of the fact that it was boy vs girl. The crowed cheered as the boy grabbed the attacker and put her in a head lock. She struggled to escape him and crushed his foot under her boot. His grip loosened just enough to allow the girl to escape. He threw a punch at her and she grabbed it and flipped him to the ground. She kicked his side and he grabbed her ankle. He quickly pulled and made her fall to the ground. They both scrambled to get up. They stood still for a moment, calculating what to do next. The crowd started to boo at the fact that they were doing nothing. The boy, not wanting the crowd to get restless, tackled the girl. She fell to the ground and they wrestled for a moment. He easily over powered her now. She grabbed his head and attempted to slam it against the ground next to her. When it failed he jumped up and kicked her ruthlessly. She started coughing up blood which made him stop for half a second but it was all she needed to jump up and slam him to the ground. She grabbed his head and repeatedly pounding his head to the ground. Blackness started to cloud his vision and soon he felt himself fall into darkness.

Freezing water was poured on his face making his ashy blond, medium length hair, cling together. His green eyes flashed open and he sat up fast, coughing. He was no longer in the arena he noticed. The girl he was fighting put down the bucket. He gave her a crooked smile. She had platinum, cool blonde hair that reached past her waist. Her bangs went just below her eyebrows making her really light grey eyes stand out. She had on white skinny jeans with black leather thigh high boots with strap buckles and thick heels with spikes on them, a black tank top with a short leather jacket that has a red fur collar and gold military style buttons, her right hand is gloved by a leather glove and she wears a pendant of a silver horn around her neck and a pair of shades on her head. She was also tall, slim and curvy which Kendall thought was pretty damn awesome.

"Nice fight out there." He said and she just grunted. He noticed she still had a bit of blood on her mouth. He slipped a coat his father, Hermes, gave him on over his shirt that said "I would cuddle you so hard." He wore it because he thought it was sort of ironic. Everyone at the arena thought so also. He had cargo pants on and black Vans.

"KENDALL! KENDALL! KENDALL!" he heard his name being chanted in the arena. Man they never gave him a break.

"Whats the next fight?" He asked the girl.

"Death Match." She replied and he sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to nearly kill someone.

"I'll do it later." He mumbled and lied back down. She raised an eyebrow at him then shrugged and walked back into the arena in Kendall's place. He felt his phone buzz and he pulled it out.

_Nymeria: I heard about the new monsters in California. Is this true?_

He raised an eyebrow. How did Nymeria find out? Yeah he had heard about the new monsters but he hadn't fought them yet.

_Kendall: Ya, there are monsters here but i havent seen them yet._

He stood up and grabbed his rapier and left the street fighting arena. He had to go back to the old man who took care of him, Elder. But first, he had to pick up the money he earned that night. He started to leave but he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He turned around and saw the girl from before. Her eyes were wide and her weapon, a double headed scythe with spiked blades and a red sphere shaped like an eye in the center of her blades, had blood all over it. He looked at her confused.

"What's wrong, Alice?" He asked.

"Monsters."

* * *

**March 17-Demigods and Trainers**

Carlos put his hand on Nicholas shoulder and gestured over to a relatively private place to talk. Nicholas shoved his hand off and shook his head, everyone should hear.

"Alright so what do you wanna talk about?" Carlos asked.

"It's about the...zombies." Nicholas said, "My father told me that this might happen but I didn't realize so soon.."

_*Flashback* _

_He looked around, confused. He rarely came to the Underworld and when he did it was never by accident. Why was here without meaning to be? He saw his half sister, Alice, standing next to him._

_"Alice, why are we here?" He asked and she looked up at him, obviously just realizing he was there also._

_"Who fuckin' knows?" She said. She then pointed to Hades "house", "We should probably ask dad." Nicholas nodded in agreement. Something was up, Nicholas lived in Florida while Alice lived in California. Why were they both in the same spot in the underworld? _

_They approached in silence. Alice's scythe was on her back and Carlos's sword at his waist. Both of them were prepared to take out the weapons at a moments notice. When they reached the front gates the soul guards let them pass and they entered to find their father, Hades, waiting for them. _

_"Ah, Nicholas, Alice! It's been far to long! How are you children doing?" He asked with a false smile on his face._

_"Why the fuck are we here?" Alice asked and Hades frowned. _

_"Can't a father want to see his children?" he asked._

_"Not the Lord of the Underworld." Nicholas said seriously. _

_"Fine. Come, sit." Hades motioned them to come in. They sat down on a couch, placing their weapons next to them. _

_"We need to discuss something." Hades started._

_"Yeah, we got that." Alice rolled her eyes and she was rewarded with a death glare from Hades (__**A/N: death glare..get it...cause he's Hades...I need friends ;-;). **_

_"I've had a..feeling.." he continued, "For a while now. That the dead would come back but not as the living. Nor as spirits."_

_"Zombies." Alice whispered and a hint of fear was visible in her eyes._

_"They are something I have no control over...I can tell destruction will come." Hades continued, not hearing Alice, "There is nothing we Gods can do about it. But maybe our children can. Maybe the...what are they called..Digemon? No...Pokemon that was it, the Pokemon can assist you. You two have been trusted with the knowledge of these beasts coming back. You guys can help stop the world from collapsing." _

_"No pressure or anything." Nicholas muttered. _

_"Anything else?" Alice said standing up, "Cause I'm not in the mood to be fooled or anything. Zombies are gone, there was a small army but now they are gone. They aren't coming back. Got it? I'm leaving." She stormed out of the room._

_"When do you think they'll come?" Nicholas asked, ignoring Alice._

_"No idea. Sorry." Hades gave an apologetic look. Nicholas sighed, what the hell was he gonna do now? _

_*End flashback*_

"So let me get this straight," Ivy said, jumping off the Charizard, "zombies are coming? That is by far the most stupid thing I have ever heard."

"A...agreed." Kari said and she was as pale as a ghost.

"Why didnt you tell me fuckin' sooner?!" Rosalia screamed at Nicholas.

"Well...fork." Amethyst mumbled and leaned against the neck of the Charizard. Carlos shook his head then walked over to Kari and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well I think this beauty here is terrified. You can't go around telling people zombies are coming." Carlos said and looked lovingly at Kari. She pushed him off of her.

"Sorry..." She mumbled, "You're lacking two things on you're chest for me to like you." She smirked. Rosalia giggled and wrapped her arm around Kari now.

"Wow, you really suck at telling whose Lesbian and whose not, scopare viso (fuck face)" Rosalia laughed. Carlos's face burnt red and he pulled out a Pokeball.

"You wanna go?" He asked.

"Venite a me bro (come at me bro)" Rosalia said and opened her arms.

"Oh gods..." Nicholas grumbled.

* * *

**AAND THAT'S IT! Hope this chapter satisfied you all...I know it's kinda all over the place but I needed to get some characters introduced. **

**New Characters:**

**Dean John Mitchell Armitage, Demigod, 22~Return of the Valkyire  
Nymeria Kalika Aztul, Demigod, 22~Return of the Valkyire  
Kendall Marx, Demigod, 17~megawalrus99 (told you he'd show up)  
Alice Lucifer Killian, 17, Demigod~thrilllover39**

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	7. Chapter 4-Everyone

**BOO YEAH ANOTHER CHAPTER! **

**ok so from now on Rosalia's group is going to be called "Italian Team" because Rosalia is Italian (aren't I so creative)  
Nymeria's team will be called "Creepy Team" because Nymeria is scary  
aand Kendall's little group is going to be called "Street Fighter Team" because well Alice and Kendall Street fight xD**

**Disclaimer: All I own is Kari...yeah** ***Carlos in backround "kinky."***

* * *

**March 17-Italian Team**

"Venite a me bro (come at me bro)" Rosalia said and opened her arms.

"Oh gods..." Nicholas grumbled. Ivy decided to completely forget about the entire thing and walked over to Kari where she stared at her sword pendant and demanded she show her how it turned into a full length sword. Amethyst ignored everyone and held her Torchic in her arms as she stroked his head.

"Let's go, Rhyperior!" Carlos said and threw his Pokeball in the air. A giant grey pokemon with what looked like orange rocks for a belt appeared.

"Rhyperior!" It said with a prideful voice.

"What do you want me to do, fight that thing? You're on, coward!" Rosalia yelled and dashed toward the pokemon, sword ready for slicing.

"Rhyperior, thunder punch!" Carlos commanded and the pokemon's hand sparked and threw his punch toward Rosalia which she blocked with her sword.

"Such a novice." Rosalia said with a smirk, "You think _thunder_ is going to be effective against a daughter of Zues?" An electric spark rushed up her sword and onto the Rhyperior.

"Perior!" It cried and jumped back a bit, shocked at what the human could do. Rosalia took her chance to run toward Carlos. She lifted her sword to attack but the Rhyperior quickly got in front of him and blocked the sword.

"Such a noob, you think electricity works against ground types?" Carlos laughed, "You're at a bit of a disadvantage here, beautiful." Rosalia growled as she and the Ryperior death stared at each other until Rosalia stepped to the side and tried to attack Carlos again.

"Rhyperior, protect me!" Carlos said and the Rhyperior stepped in front of Rosalia again. She started swearing in a mix of ancient Greek and Italian.

Suddenly both Carlos and Rosalia were pulled back by their collars. Ivy grabbed his collar and forced him to his knees then gave him a strike to the jaw with the hilt of Kari's sword (Kari herself was staring at her hands confused. She just had the sword and suddenly it was used to hit someone).

"Ow! What was that for?!" Carlos asked and rubbed his face. Rhyperior stood there, also confused, wasn't he just in a battle? Should he attack Ivy for attacking Carlos?

"This is not the time to be fighting if what that death guy is saying is true!" She said, gesturing to Nicholas who was currently holding Rosalia back.

"But she!" Carlos started and Ivy raised the sword as if to strike him again, making him flinch. Kari, finally realizing Ivy had the sword, stormed over to her and grabbed the sword back. She was about to yell at her but they felt the ground shake.

"Whats going on?!" Carlos asked. His Charizard jumped in the air instinctively, making Amethyst fall off in surprise. Kari dropped her sword and dashed over in attempt to catch her, which was successful.

"It's called an earthquake. Planet Earth gets these every so often." Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Then what are those?" Carlos asked and pointed to what looked like a mob of people doing a weird version of limbo. Nicholas swore under his breath and let go of Kari.

"Zombies. Trainers, come with us!" Nicholas commanded, assessing the situation, "And bring a Pokemon out with you!" Following orders, Carlos returned his Rhyperior after the earth stopped rumbling.

"I think the ladies should ride Charizard. It wouldn't be good if they got hurt." Amethyst jumped out of Kari's arms and stormed over to Carlos giving him a satisfying smack upside the head. Followed by Rosalia punching him in the face and kicking his stomach repeatedly until Kari tugged her back. Carlos moaned as he got up.

"Done hitting me?" He asked, clutching his stomach.

"Depends. Ivy want a swing at him?" Nicholas asked jokingly. Ivy crossed her arms and eyed her Zangoose.

"Can Felix hit him for me?" Ivy asked and the Zangoose punched his paw.

"Preferably not." Carlos gave a weak smile.

"Guy's, I don't mean to be an interruption but don't you think we should get away from the zombies?" Kari asked.

"Why run when we can fight the fuck tards?" A new voice said and a girl walked over from seemingly nowhere. She stood at 5'4 and was thin with generous curves. She had light olive skin which glowed in the suns rays. Her dark cherry hair was tied back in a low pony tail that went to her waist. Her almond shaped, grey with a purple tint eyes looked over Nicholas and Carlos. Her dark blue ripped shorts showed off her cherry blossom birthmark on her upper thigh. She also had on a lavender leather jacket with a dark red tank top under with a skull and cross bones with a crown on top, black converse and a cherry blossom pendant.

Carlos walked over to her confidently and stretched his arm out to shake her hand.

"Hi, I'm Carlos." He smiled. She gently put her hand in his which he then took and kissed the top of.

"Siera Azura." She smiled, giving him a wink. She then walked over to Nicholas, "And who might you be?" She asked.

"Nicholas." He stated calmly.

"Nicholas is a perfect name for you." She told him and tapped his nose with her finger tips. He laughed awkwardly and soon she did to. Rosalia started laughing as well then walked over to her and put her arm around Siera's shoulder.

"Haha, touch him again and I'll rip your throat out." Rosalia whispered in her ear. Siera raised her eyebrow.

"You mean like this?" She asked and turned around, pulled Nicholas face down to hers and kissed him on the cheek. Rosalia stood there shocked for a moment, closed her eyes and started counting to ten.

"Or you mean like this?" Siera asked and kissed Nicholas on the lips. Carlos grabbed Siera.

"She also demands you don't touch me." Carlos smiled, hoping to get a kiss also but Siera just tapped his nose and said, "Later, dear. For now lets go and kill some bastards!" And with that she pulled out her swords, one black and one white then charged into the mob of zombies. Rosalia followed her instructions and ran into the zombies shouting out in Italian.

"So, should we go help or..?" Carlos started. Kari and Nicholas replied by running after them.

"That's a yes. Idiot." Ivy rolled her eyes.

"We should stay in the side lines and have our Pokemon go into the fight." Carlos decided.

"But what if they get hurt?" Amethyst asked quietly. Ivy and Carlos both looked at her, shocked.

"Oh yeah forgot you were here." Carlos said and Amethyst looked at the ground and took a few steps back.

"The Pokecenter isnt to far from here so if we need to we can go heal them there. I'm not sure if the zombie infection will turn them and will go away at the Center but lets just be awesome and good trainers and not find out!" Ivy said reassuringly. Amethyst nodded and let her Torchic go in front of her.

"Be strong ok, Lucas?" She said and gave her Torchic a pat on the head. He nuzzled into her palm, making Amethyst feel even worse for sending it into a zombie fight. It was trusting her to guide it into a battle and she had no idea if it would live or not. She picked him up, hugged him tight then set him down again.

"Lucas, Fire Spin."

* * *

**Creepy Team- March 17**

Nymeria woke as she heard the sound of an alarm. She jumped out of bed and rushed towards the door, grabbing her scythe. There was only thing the alarm meant, monsters. Rushing outside she looked around, eager for a fight but saw nothing. Other Demigods were outside along with her, looking in desperation for any monster that might be out there. Some looked disappointed and others looked pleased that no monster was in sight; Nymeria was one of the disappointed fighters. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she turned around, back handing the owner of the hand. Dean took the hit and Nymeria punched him again, not realizing who it was. When she did she stopped, gave one last uppercut to the gut.

"Done hitting me?" Dean asked and Nymeria gave a rare smile.

"Depends, anyone else wanna swing at him?" Nymeria shouted. **(A/N: In random news i am currently eating out of a can of Spaghetti O's.) ** When no one replied she looked back at him.

"Yeah I'm done."

"Good. So if nothings out here why did the alarm go off?" Dean asked now and stood next to Nymeria as she gazed into the distance.

"I don't know, but something is off." Nymeria said. Dean nodded in agreement. The other demigods started walking back to their homes but suddenly the Earth started rumbling.

"Damn it!" Nymeria growled as the earthquake made her fall to her knees. When the earthquake stopped Nymeria covered her nose as a powerful stench came over them.

"What's that smell?" Dean asked and pulled his shirt over his nose.

"OVER THERE!" they heard a girl scream and they looked over in the direction she was pointing. Slow moving creatures walked toward them. Nymeria's heart skipped a beat, were these the monsters Dean had discussed the day before. They were horrifying to look at with their skin peeling off, hungry eyes and sharp teeth that had drool pouring out. **(A/N: in other random news i finished my can of food)**

"Are those..?" Dean asked.

"Zombies." Nymeria gave an evil smirk as she ran toward the zombies. She swung her scythe in a circle around her and stood still as the zombies upper bodies slid off of their lower. She gave herself mental high five and turned to another group of zombies but one of the ones she had sliced grabbed onto her ankle. She looked down at it, shocked. She gave a small yelp as she felt its nails dig into her. She sliced at it again but it continued to live and squeeze her ankle. She felt her warm blood start to flow down her ankle. She felt another hand grab her other foot. She quickly snatched her foot away and started kicking the zombie clinging to her leg.

"Die already!" She screamed. She started to panic; they weren't dying and the ones who could walk were getting dangerously close to her. The zombie attached to her pulled her leg towards his mouth with incredible strength. Its teeth opened to chomp on her and she sliced its arm off of her but this didn't stop the zombie. It inched forward, determined to get a bite from her. Dean came in to the rescue and sliced off its head.

"Nymeria, lets go! We need to think of a strategy!" He screamed at her.

"They die when you cut off their head right? That's all the strategy we need!" She replied and ran deeper into the crowd of zombies to fight. Dean swore and was about to run after her when he heard a familiar voice scream his name. He turned and saw his younger siblings slowly getting crowded by zombies. He looked back at where Nymeria ran then back to his little brother and sister.

"Fuck my life." He mumbled and ran toward his siblings.

"Monferno, flamethrower!" A girl screamed and a monkey like pokemon jumped in front of the kids and shot fire into the zombies. They all let out a blood chilling scream as they burned. Dean looked over to the trainer of the pokemon and saw a girl who was about 5'7" tall, weighing around 125 lbs. She has wavy, dark chocolate brown hair that reaches mid-back. Her leaf green almond shaped eyes looked confident and proud of her rescue. Her skin is mildly tanned and she wore a slim-fitting, lime green hoodie which she had rolled up the sleeves of. Underneath was a white blouse, where she tied the loose parts of the blouse into a knot in her left waist. For bottoms, she wore a pair of dark skinny jeans, and white low top Converse.

"Thank you." Dean whispered.

"Go get your friend, idiot. I'll keep these guys safe." She commanded. Dean recognized her, her family was one of the 15 richest people in the world and just a couple weeks ago she was the only thing in the media after attacking a news reporter and verbally assaulting him.

"You're Charlotte Flenn." He whispered.

"Do i need to send Monferno to beat you until you go and save your friend?" Charlotte threatened. Dean gave her a big smile and shook his head as he turned to run in the direction Nymeria was.

"Good. Let's do this, Espeon!" Charlotte smiled and the purple pokemon jumped out from behind her trainer and hissed at the zombies heading their way.

* * *

**Team Street Fighter-March 16**

"Monsters." Alice said.

"...So?" Kendall asked.

"So let's go kill the fucking things!" Alice said with hate dripping off her words.

"I've never seen you this worked up over a monster before." Kendall remarked.

"Their...zombies." Alice said through clenched teeth.

"..so?" Kendall asked and Alice replied with a kick to his balls. He fell on the floor, curled up in a ball.

"Nut shot..not cool bro." He squeaked. She gave him another kick.

"Done hitting me?" He asked.

"Depends, can I hit you?" A voice asked. Kendall stood up, shakily to identify the newcomer. He was tall, about 6'1 and weighed about 175lb. He had white spiked up hair and stunning blue eyes. He was lean and had a nice six pack which was showed off by his open black leather jacket and he also wore leather pants. He was equipped with twin leather gun holsters and a large black sword strapped to his back.

"Well, if it isn't Hell's Party Animal himself." Alice smiled. Kendall also recognized him as he had seen him in arena but never had the opportunity to fight him. His real name was Vincent Madigan but had gotten himself the nickname of Hell's Party Animal.

"Alice if i remember correctly. You and I had a pretty good fight." He nodded and Alice smiled. They both gazed at each other for a while until Kendall spoke up.

"Um..guys...zombies." Alice tensed up and ran toward the door. She stopped in the frame and looked back at the boys.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Let's go kill them!" She gave an evil smirk and turned away from them. As she did she whispered "and make them pay for what they did."

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT GIVING TEAM STREET FIGHTER MORE BUT I'M REALLY TIRED AND WANTED IT TO END THERE.**

**Characters introduced in this chapter:**

**Siera Azure, 17, Demigod-Nicky Azure  
Charlotte Flenn, 19, Trainer-Storm299  
Vincent Madigan, 17, Demigod-Proudly Arrogant **


	8. Chapter like 5

**xD apparently Alice kicking Kendall in the nuts was a mistake. Sorry Kendall.**

**Kendall: I will kill you**

**Me: good luck.**

**Kendall: So why didn't we get a good part. **

**Ivy: And why haven't we had a good fight scene yet?**

**Carlos: why does everyone hate me**

**Charlotte: Why am I stuck protecting kids? **

***all characters start complaining***

**Me: SHUT UP OR YOU ALL DIE! **

***silence* **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *Carlos in backround: that it?* but Kari is mine *Carlos: ...hehe***

* * *

**Team Street Fighter-March 16**

This was not the first time Alice had seen zombies. They had ruined her life and now was her chance to take revenge on them. She picked up her scythe and silent prayer up to Ares to help her fight these bastards. She kissed the cool blade of her scythe then looked into the arena where many of the fighters were fighting the zombies.

"This is for you, Dhalia." She whispered then ran into the crowd of zombies. She jumped up and landed feet first on a zombie. She stabbed it's head as they both fell to the ground. Pulling the end out of its head she sliced its head off. It's insides started to flow out of its neck; even its insides were rotting. She slid her hands down to the tip of the scythe and she swung it in circles above her head then sliced in a diagonal line in front of her, cutting three of them from their right shoulder to their left hip. She gave a confident laugh as she turned and kicked a zombie in front of her, making it fall onto an ally's sword.

A bullet whizzed past her and she looked in the direction it came from. Smoke emerged from the barrel of a gun Vincent wielded. In his other hand was a stygian iron sword. Vincent's face was calm unlike Alice. Her eyes had a crazed look and she was giving a twisted smile.

"Watch where you shoot, bitch!" She shouted.

"Whatever." Vincent shrugged then shot a zombie to his side. It's head blew off and it's body stood still where it was. Vincent kicked it, putting is gun back in its holster and sword in its sheath in the process. He grabbed two zombies heads and slammed them together. Their skulls gave in and Vincent let the remains fall through his fingers. He pulled out his guns again and pulled some fancy moves while shooting them. He pulled a grenade out from his jacket and ripped the pin out with his teeth.

"GRENADE!" He shouted as he chucked it. Several people ducked and covered their heads and others were blown back. Zombie parts flew around everyone.

A zombie arm smacked Kendall in the face. He wiped his face, disgusted.

"Gross." He complained, "Next time just kill them the old fashion way!" he then yelled to Vincent.

"Sorry, Hells Party Animal likes things that go boom." Vincent smirked.

"And Kendall Marx likes not having zombie guts on his face." Kendall moved back to back with Vincent.

"Whatever." was Vincent's only reply. Annoyed, Kendall stabbed a zombie with his rapier.

"Hey Ares," Kendall muttered, "Now would be a great time for you to help us out a little."

"You Greeks and your weak Gods." Vincent said irritated, "My dad is who you really should be praying to."

"And he would be?" Kendall asked as he stabbed at the zombie again.

"Mars. God of War." Vincent had pride in his voice.

"HE'S THE SAME THING AS ARES!"

"No, Mars is better."

"I swear to god I will-"

"Stop stabbing that zombie and kill it already!" Vincent commanded and Kendall realized he had been just stabbing the zombie over and over. He really hadn't killed a human before. Even though these things weren't human they had been before and that bothered him. Some of the faces he recognized from fighting in the ring.

Ignoring Vincent, Kendall continued to stab and slash at the zombies. In his head he just needed to seriously injure them and have someone else do the killing for him. Then everything would be okay. He felt a zombies sharp nails slash into his arm. Luckily for him, he was used to the pain of a weapon cutting into his flesh. It still hurt though. He cut the zombies hand off then cut off its other hand.

"Ha! How ya gonna get me now?!" Kendall laughed at the zombie and it started walking fast towards him, waving his stubs at him.

"Gross." Kendall said as he gave a foul face and stabbed the zombie through the heart then slashed at it. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alice freeze and drop her scythe. He ran over to her, panicked. What had gotten into her all the sudden?

"Alice what's wrong?" He and Vincent asked simultaneously. She just fell to her knees and grabbed her shoulders. Vincent shot a couple zombies heading their way then knelt beside her. Kendall awkwardly knelt on the other side of her.

"Alice?" Kendall asked confused. She just pointed in front of them Vincent and Kendall both looked up slowly. What they saw was a girl who was a splitting image of Alice. The only difference was this girl had raven hair and hungry looking eyes. Her skin was falling off and her neck was twisted in a weird way so her head lay awkwardly on her shoulders.

"That's my sister, Dhalia." Alice whispered, eyes wide.

* * *

**Creepy Team-March 17**

Charlotte looked at the kids and gave a scowl. Why the hell did she agree to protect these wimps?

"Espeon! Phyco Cut!" She commanded and the purple cat like creature sent a physic blade at the zombies in the fire that Monferno had created. Their heads came clean off. Their bodies crumbled into ashes. Charlotte couldn't help but crinkle her nose as the smell of smoke and rotting flesh hit her nose. She heard a kid scream and she looked to her side where she saw a zombie getting dangerously close to them.

"Monferno!" She shouted and the monkey nodded, understanding his masters orders. He jumped in front of the kids.

"Fire punch!" She ordered and its fist burst into flame. He pulled his arm back and punched the zombie in its chest going right through it. The zombie let out a scream as it caught on fire. Monferno pulled his arm back and gave a proud look at Charlotte.

"You know she's called the Ice Queen." Charlotte heard the kids whisper. Her eyes fell to the ground and Espeon rubbed her face on Charlottes leg.

"They don't understand. You guys are the only ones who understand." Charlotte whispered.

"Espeon." she rubbed her head against her leg again then jumped behind Charlotte, "ESPEON!"

Charlotte turned around sharply to see a zombie biting onto one of the children. How did she not see it come up towards them? She started swearing under her breath then sent out her Archeops. The bird cawed as it came out of its pokeball. Charlotte had Monferno help her pick up the kid and get it on the bird. The girl started crying at the pain and started complaining about numbness spreading throughout her body.

"Crap crap crap crap!" Charlotte muttered under her breath. When she got the kids on the bird she returned her Monferno, grabbed her Espeon and jumped on the bird. She commanded it fly as fast as it could to the nearest Pokecenter. When they got there they landed and Charlotte returned her Archeops to its pokeball and grabbed the girl. She commanded the other child and her Espeon to follow. When she got inside she stood still, shocked. All around her were pokemon and people lying down, twitching and moaning.

"What's going on here?" She asked the Nurse Joy.

"The zombies had made them ill. The pokemon can be cured but so far the people..." She trailed off, "So what can I help you with young lady?"

"Her. Fix her." Charlotte commanded and nodded at the girl in her arms.

"Zombie bite?" Nurse Joy asked and Charlotte nodded.

"I'll bring her right over here and see what we can do." Nurse Joy said as she gave a reassuring smile. A pokemon walked over and grabbed the girl from Charlotte. For a while she and the other kid sat awkwardly next to each other.

"So.." the boy tried.

"Shoot I should probably tell that guy what happened." Charlotte decided, standing up suddenly, "Stay here kid." and with that she ran out the door.

"Gotta find that guy gotta find that guy gotta find that guy!" She said as she ran past trainers and demigods giving the zombies hell. Zombies, mortals and demigods lay on the floor, motionless. Most of them were missing limbs and such and some of theme were on fire. She started coughing as the smoke of all the burning bodies and surrounding wildlife filled her lungs. Her Espeon had a hard time catching up to Charlotte she noticed so when the pokemon finally caught up she picked her up and ran.

Someone tackled her to the ground and they rolled until they hit the side of a building. Charlotte kicked the guy and was about to command Espeon to attack but saw it was the guy, not a zombie. She still had Espeon use Dark Pulse on him though.

"Ok, ow." He gave a slight laugh as he rubbed his side. He had red hair and pale skin that was littered with freckles. He had large forest green eyes and wore a black shirt, jeans and converse. An Umbreon jumped in front of him and stood ready to attack Espeon.

"Didn't mean to startle you." He explained, "You were about to run into a major zombie mob."

"If you excuse me." She muttered and ran past him.

"Wait, whats your name?" He asked as he ran next to her. They both gave random commands to their pokemon to attack the zombies.

"Charlotte. Leave me alone."

"I'm Alex. Pleasure to meet you." He smiled at Charlotte. She gave him a disgusted look then continued to search for Dean.

"Who are you looking for?" Alex asked. His Umbreon and her Espeon both used Dark Pulse on a nearby zombie.

"Some guy. I was watching over his little siblings." Charlotte mumbled.

"Who?" Charlotte was getting really sick of this guy.

She was about to tell him to go away but she spotted Dean. He was attempting conversation with Nymeria but she was just busy cutting zombies into sushi.

"Him!" Charlotte exclaimed, "Hey, you!" Dean looked over at the crazy girl running his way, waving her arms.

"Where are Heather and Aidan?!" Dean asked, shaking Charlotte.

"Bad news." Was all Charlotte said. The color drained from Deans face and he felt his heart drop like a stone. Nymeria noticed this out of the corner of her eye. Obviously these two meant a lot to him.

"Where are they?" He asked again.

"Pokecenter." Charlotte answered.

"What happened?" no answer, "BITCH YOU TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THEM RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Dean screeched at her.

"Hey man calm down!" Alex said and tried to get between him and Charlotte but Dean punched Alex, making him fall to the ground. He tried to get up but the tip of Nymeria's sword was at his nose.

"Stay right there." Nymeria growled.

* * *

**AAAAND i'm gonna end it right there. Sorry no Italian Team today. Annywayy...**

**ANSWER THIS QUESTION! Who is your favorite character other than your own and why? **

**Also check out my poll kay?**

**New Characters in this chapter**

**Alex, dont know the age, Trainer-Alice the B-Rabbit THATS RIGHT IT'S MY CHARACTER! **


	9. Chapter 6

**So according to the poll Italian Team is the favorite so they are the stars off the chapter!**

actually they start because I didn't include them last time. Sorry :P

**Also, I know i take like forever to update and that might be because I actually have no idea what I'm doing with this story. All my friends who write have like outlines and stuff for their stories and they basically just fill in the blanks and then I'm here staring at a blank doc like "fuck" so um sorry xD **

**Disclaimer: i own nothin but my character and shit**

* * *

**Italian Team-March 17**

"Who was she?" Rosalia demanded as she stabbed a zombie in its shoulder. Nicholas shook his head but this gesture wasn't seen by the Italian.

"No idea." He responded and stabbed a zombie in the foot. He used the sword to hold him up as he jumped and heel kicked the zombie in the head and when his feet were reunited with the ground again he pulled his sword from the ground and sliced off the zombies head. Everything was happening so fast today and he wasn't to pleased with it. **(A/N: ok so i was writing this right and i was already like 800 plus words in and it was beautiful and amazing then i accidentally pressed a button and deleted all of it. It made me so sad and brought be back to where i started, right fucking here ;_;) **He bit his lip and tasted faintly lip gloss, a little present left by Siera. If she hadn't managed to infuriate Rosalia he might actually be attracted to this girl. A familiar Torchic jumped onto Rosalia's sword then jumped off with a front flip, engulfing it in flames. It went straight through a zombie in front of them and looked proud as the undead's dead corpse burned.

"She's a skank." Rosalia hissed as she started kicking in a zombies skull.

"Now, now." Nicholas tsked, "don't be so judgmental." Rosalia scowled at him and picked up the pokemon then threw it. They faintly heard the deep voice of Amethyst command the bird to use Arial Ace. Rosalia started to fight her way away from Nicholas. She flipped her sword in her hand, gave a death glare, then stabbed a zombie.

Kicking a zombie behind her in the shin she dropped her swords, reached behind her, grabbed the zombies head then flipped it over her. She quickly snatched up her sword then stabbed it in the head. Once. Twice. Three times. She pulled the blade out and touched her sword charm so all she had in hand was her jewel encrusted dagger. She grabbed a zombie to her side and held its head in place while she stabbed its neck. It let out a blood curdling noise and she pulled out the dagger. The bronze was now a shinning crimson. She jumped and kicked a zombie in front of her once in the knee then again in the head. She back handed it as it fell then cut its head off with her dagger. She saw Ivy's Zangoose jump onto a zombies face then savagely beat its face in. She couldn't help but smile at the little pokemon in all its orange bandanna glory.

"Pokemon are cute; aren't they?" Rosalia heard a familiar voice that made her tighten her grip on her dagger. She turned to face Siera.

"Go away." she growled. Siera sighed as she sliced a zombie up with her duel wielded swords. The tiny bits of zombies fell and Rosalia closed her eyes. She started to count to ten in her head but the attempt to calm down didn't work.

"Are you mad at me because I kissed your boyfriend?" Siera raised an eyebrow.

"He's not my boyfriend." Rosalia said through clenched teeth.

"Then why are you so upset? Afraid he'll love me more?" She asked teasingly.

"Io vado a cazzo di omicidio voi." Rosalia whispered.

"Excuse me what?" Siera asked.

"I said, I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!" She screamed and launched forward with her sword aimed at Siera's heart. She quickly blocked it and moved to the side.

Rosalia turned around and switched her dagger for her sword. She swung her sword diagonally at Siera and she blocked with one sword then stabbed forward with her other. Rosalia turned to her side just in time and kicked Siera in the stomach. She fell back then got up again and stood ready for any attacks. The Italian swung the sword above her head and let it come crashing down. The black and white swords blocked it as they crossed above Siera's head. Both girls struggled; Rosalia was pushing down while Siera pushing up. Eventually Rosalia broke Siera's guard but Siera moved out of the way just in time. This new battle between them made them deaf and blind to the zombies surrounding them. All they saw was each other. All they heard was each other panting slightly. Rosalia charged forward with her sword then at the last second kicked Siera. Siera stumbled back then spun around and sliced with both swords. Rosalia felt a sharp sting on her cheek then felt warm fluid start to trickle down her face. She glared at Siera then gave a low laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Siera asked cautiously as they started to battle again with the swords. They each struck and blocked and ducked and dodged.

"Because there is something I know that you do not."

"And what would that be?"

And evil smirk appeared on Rosalia's face, "I am not left handed." In a flash she switched the blade to her right hand. **(A/N: i was watching the sword fights from Princess Bride to get some ideas for the fight) **Rosalia's strikes were harder, faster and more accurate now. Siera started to panic slightly, was there a way she could win this? She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and dropped her black sword. Her free hand went straight for her stomach and when she pulled her hand away she saw her hand dyed red. She grabbed her sword, shakily. She started to swear in ancient Greek at Rosalia who currently had a proud look on her face.

They fought more and more, going back and forth in their fighting. Their blades became bloody and their technique became sloppy but both girls still went full force. Siera blocked a surprise punch by Rosalia with her swords in an X shape. They both glared and pushed against each other. When they finally broke away Rosalia's knuckles were bleeding. She pulled out her dagger and threw it at Siera. It grazed her right thigh and she let out a loud swear. Rosalia ran up and kicked her chest while Siera was distracted by the pain. Siera fell to the ground and Rosalia put her sword to Siera's throat.

"Any last words?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's a little to early for you to kill me." She said giving a pain filled laugh. She was about to move when a Charizard picked her up with his claws and dropped her right next to Siera. She rolled a little and when she stood up she gasped at what she saw. Nicholas was fighting zombies with her dagger buried deep in his calf. Amethyst, Ivy and Carlos surrounded the girls with multiple pokemon surrounding them, helping. They had formed a ring around Siera and Rosalia.

"When did you guys all get here?" Rosalia asked in disbelief.

"We've been here for a long time. Looks like you finally came to your senses." Nicholas laughed and nearly fell down as a zombie got to close and he had to shift his weight to the leg were Rosalia's dagger was. Siera quickly got up and caught him.

"Thanks, doll." He flashed a smile then got back up.

"GUYS!" they heard a girl scream as she ran towards them. Her pixie cut hair was covered in blood.

"Kari! Where have you been?" Rosalia asked.

"She left a while ago to go search for an open Pokemon center. The one nearby is completely full." Ivy explained then barked orders to her pokemon.

"Well I didn't find an open Pokemon center but i found an old Walmart. It must have closed years ago." Kari explained then squeaked as a zombie hand whizzed past her.

"It'll do lets go!" Rosalia said. She started panicking a lot, Nicholas was really hurt and everyone looked exhausted. She wasn't exactly wanting to continue fighting anyway, "Kari, lead the way!"

Kari saluted then put Nicholas's arm around her shoulder to help him walk. Rosalia grabbed his other shoulder and they hobbled along. The Pokemon trainers were in charge of keeping all of them safe. Siera stood in the back, feeling like an outcast. She was used to this feeling but she could tell she was already hated by everyone there and all she did was try to help them fight. Carlos looked behind him as he ran and swore under his breath. He ran to Siera, picked her up and started running. She yelped as his hand covered her cut.

"We aren't leaving you alone." He whispered and ran toward the group again. Her eyes widened ever so slightly then she closed her eyes and muttered under her breath "thank you"

* * *

**Please don't make me write more DX **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed and if you have any suggestions for what you think should happen to any of the teams let me know! **

**Alice the B-Rabbit out! **


	10. Chapter 7

**I'd like to thank two people for giving me ideas, Junior the Otaku and thrilllover39 for giving me idea's for the plot.**

**I am actually ashamed in this chapter. It's not as good as I wanted it to be.**

**Disclaimer: I own what i own and don't what i don't**

* * *

**Team Creepy-March 17**

"Don't move." Nymeria growled. Alex opened his arms and his eyes widened.

"Got it. Not moving. Sitting still. Not gonna move an inch." Alex said with a shaky voice. Nymeria rolled his eyes at him then flipped her sword and sheathed it. Alex moved to get up but Nymeria stomped on his chest and kept her foot there.

"Okay creepy lady sorry for moving wont move again." Alex gasped at the pain of her stomp. The creepy remark got another kick. He gasped out again.

Meanwhile Charlotte was being shaken by Dean. He let go of her and she grabbed his arm and twisted it till he was brought to this knees.

"Sorry, self defense." Charlotte muttered and let go of him. He got up and turned around to grab a zombie and beat it then snapped its neck on his knee. He turned to Charlotte again who was unfazed.

"Where are they?" Dean asked, placing his hands on her again. He dropped his head, "Please tell me."

"One of them got bitten. The girl." Charlotte said. Dean shot up and grabbed his sword then ran.

"Thanks, Ice Queen." Nymeria groaned.

"Listen, Creep," Charlotte snapped, "I told him what he wanted to hear so why do you even care?"

"Because," Nymeria hesitated, "that jerk is a great fighter and I don't know if you noticed or not but we need good fighters around here HOLY SHIT!" she screamed as the black and gold Umbreon jumped over her head and bit a zombie. It viciously mauled at his face with its jaws. Nymeria looked at it with a look of horror and amazement.

"Sorry, creep." Alex said and called his Umbreon back, "But that zombie was about to rip your head off."

"One, call me creep one more time and i'll rip off your head." Nymeria said as she sliced an X on a zombie and kicked it to the ground. She lifted her sword to strike when the purple pokemon used Dark Pulse on it and the zombie exploded. Nymeria looked up at Charlotte and Alex.

"Go comfort your boyfriend!" Alex yelled and then yelped as Charlotte elbowed him in the ribs.

"I..." Nymeria started then nodded and ran off. They looked as she ran into the thick smoke but they heard her give a deranged laugh then saw zombie bits fly toward them. The two trainers couldn't help but laugh as they went to stand back to back.

"Ready to fight some zombie ass, Ice Queen?" Alex asked and Charlotte grimaced at the nickname.

"Ready, Ginger." Charlotte gave a small smile. The two pokemon stood in front of their trainers, hissing, and the trainers had pokeballs in hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nymeria ran as fast as she could to the Pokecenter. Dean didn't leave to long ago, how was he already so out of sight. As she ran and sliced zombies she couldn't realize why she really wanted to go see if Dean was ok with the kid being bitten. She fought her gut feeling that it was because someone finally showed her some emotion other than fear. As she ran into the Pokecenter she looked around and saw Dean just in time for him to punch a hole in the wall.

"Dean! What the hell are you doing?" Nymeria asked and walked over to him.

"She's gonna die and become one of them...my sister...I'm gonna have to kill my sister." his voice quivered, "this is all that stupid bitches fault!"

"Wan't me to kick her ass?" Nymeria asked and tapped the hilt of her sword.

"No I-" Dean started but was interrupted by a tall man, around 6'5, walk towards them. He had shoulder length blonde hair. He had a black muscle shirt underneath a blood red open sleeveless jacket. He had combat pants and boots. Nymeria's eyes darted to the gold and sapphire ring he had on. It looked oddly familiar.

"I can save her." The new man said, his hard ice blue eyes looked directly into Dean's soft dark blue. Dean felt like the new man was sucking away his soul

* * *

**Team Street Fighter-March 17 **

"Your sister? She died? I'm sorry." Kendall said and pat Alice awkwardly on the shoulder.

"This is the exact thing I didn't want happening." Alice muttered under her breath and stood up.

She grabbed her scythe launched toward the group of zombies. She kicked on in the head and cut of its head. She swung the scythe in a circle and cut up zombies left and right. She stabbed a zombie in its neck with the end of her scythe then dropped it. She started twirling her scythe and lunging forward and back jumping and slicing. When she stopped she stood still, breathing heavily. She stood up straight and looked around her at the zombie group, still standing. As soon as she straightened her back they all exploded in blood and guts. Pieces of them flew everywhere. She smiled, impressed with her work but one zombie still stood, her sister. She looked her in her cold, dead eyes and memories flashed in her mind.

_*flashback*_

_"Sis! I'm scared!" Dhalia screamed and clung to her twin. Alice gulped as she hugged her sister. Outside was the noises of zombies banging on the doors and their growls. Alice stood up and grabbed her sisters hand.  
_

_"We have to get out of here, follow me!" Alice whispered and started running. They ran toward a wooden door but a zombie hand came crashing through it and opened the door. Zombies started to go in and the girls screamed as loud as they could. They grabbed each of the girls and they struggled to escape. Alice slipped out and was about to run when she remembered Dhalia. She turned around just in time to see a zombie bite her neck and tear out a chunk. Dhalia screamed and Alice jumped on the zombies. She started punching them with all her might and they eventually let her sister go. She grabbed a sharp piece of wood and started hacking away at the zombies. When the ones in the room were gone she looked at her sister, twitching and making gurgling noises on the floor. Alice dropped to her knees and held Dhalia in her arms. She started crying. She looked into the eyes of her sister and closed her eyes as she put her hands around her head and neck. _

_"I'm sorry sis." She whispered and snapped her neck. _

_*end flashback*_

As she gazed at Dhalia's eyes she noticed something was different. She looked...more in control. She dropped her scythe and put up her fists. Dhalia raised her fists as well. She didn't want to fight her sister but if she was going to fight a zombie who knew how to fight, she was gonna fight fair and square. Dhalia gave a weird smirk. As fucked up as she looked now all Alice could see was Dhalia as a kid, smiling as they went on the walk. Dhalia threw a punch at Alice and Alice ducked then punched her stomach. Dhalia stumbled back a little then spun and heel kicked Alice which she caught and threw Dhalia to the ground.

As the two fought Kendall and Vincent watched them. Kendall scratched his head and crossed his arms. Something wasn't right. Vincent noticed it to. He tossed back a grenade and Kendall shivered as somones entrails hit his back of the neck.

"What's going on?" Vincent asked casually.

"Other than the fact that I have someones _guts on me _I don't know. Alice is usually a better fighter than this. I know, I've taken a punch from her." Kendall said as he slowly took off the guts from his neck.

"I've gone against her two once or twice. I won naturally but still, she's got way more game in her than this." Vincent looked up. They both watch as Alice ducked an incoming punch from her sister than grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. She started kicking her sister then suddenly stopped and waited for her to get back up.

"What is she doing?" Kendall breathed. After a moment of silence he turned to see where Vincent went but saw he was gone. He looked behind him and saw a zombie dangerously close. He let out a loud swear as the zombies head exploded. Vincent's gun was pointed where the zombie was. He walked casually over to Kendall.

"Should we just kill the sister?" Kendall asked.

"That would be useless." A feminine voice said. They boys looked back and saw a beautiful girl. She had exotic tan color skin and beautiful light, soft blonde hair that is styled into parted waves. Her stunning bright sky blue eyes gazing into the boys eyes and made their heart skip a beat. She was about 5''5 and has luscious curves. She had on She wears white short shorts, pink ankle boots with the razored heels, and a pink bikini top. Her white leather jacket was untouched despite the fact she had obviously been fighting for a while. She also had on pink diamond earrings and a black choker with a gold heart emblem in the middle and gold bands spiraling around her legs.

"Sorry what?" Kendall asked.

"Killing the zombie, it's useless. She's not like the others, she'll just pop right back up again." The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and put her hand on her hip.

"Who are you?" Vincent asked and kept his hand on his gun.

"The names Assana Bella Fenica." She pulled out a a gold staff with large golden wings on the sides on top is a ruby red and pink colored large crystal shaped like a heart with a crack splitting down in the middle, on the bottom sides of the crystal hearts are two mini scythe blades with razored edges, "You can't kill her but you can seriously maim her and scatter her remains." She jumped between the sisters as Alice broke Dhalia's arm. Assana grabbed Alice and tossed her to the side. She crashed into the ground and sat up to see Assana start beating Dhalia with her staff. She then cut her with the razors on the staff. Dh She cut up Dhalia's chest and stomach with her heels and started to laugh. She placed the top of the staff right under Dhalia's chin then pushed until Dhalia's head popped right off.

Alice stood up and watched the girl kick her sisters head to the other side of the arena. Everyone looked around and all the zombies were gone. Survivors stood proud over the kill. The once filled to the brim arena of street fighters of all ages now was piled high with rotting corpses and newly dead ones. For Alice and Vincent they lost competitors who tested their strength. For Kendall he lost friends, competitors and people he respected, people like his family.

"People like my family.." Kendall whispered then he bolted toward the exit, "People like my family!" he kept yelling. Alice picked up her scythe and ran after him. Vincent picked up Assana and chased after them.

"Strong aren't you." Assana giggled and kissed Vincent on the cheek. They all ran after Kendall as he led them through twists and turns. Running through tunnels until they reached a weird underground city. Alice and Vincent finally caught up, panting heavily.

"What *pant* the hell *pant*" Alice said as she leaned against a wall.

"Where did Mr. Tall and Handsome lead us?" Assana asked. Kendall felt his cheeks burn a little as she said that.

"Who the hell are you?" Alice asked, giving Assana a disgusted look.

"Assana. But you in particular can call me Belle." Assana winked. Alice gagged at what she said.

"Shhh." Kendall hissed at them all. He walked through the underground city but soon his face turned to a look of horror. The city which was once filled with people who had been abandoned had nearly doubled in population but something was off. This place looked just like the Arena they had just left. Dead bodies of zombies and people piled on each other. Kendall ran faster than he had ever run before. He ran up to a small area and a small make shift house. He opened the door and went inside but no one was home. He looked out and started searching through dead bodies. The rest of his small group stayed where they were. Vincent eventually put Assana down and walked over to Kendall but Kendall shot him a look and he backed off. It was a long silence but eventually Kendall stopped searching through piles of bodies. He found an old man lying at the bottom of a pile.

His heart dropped and he felt his eyes tear up. Alice ran over to him and put an arm around him but he shoved him off.

"Who is that?" Alice asked softly.

"That's...that's...Elder..he...he took care of me...he, he raised me. He..he was like a father to me.." Kendall muttered and wiped his eyes, "But whatever you know. Just a guy, not even related to me so whats the point of crying over an old pile of bones right?" He laughed a bit and stood up then stretched. Alice looked up at him confused but decided not to say anything. Through Kendall's laughs Alice could still see the pain and sadness in his eyes and see the tears forming.

"So what now?" Kendall asked and started to put the dead bodies back onto Elder. As if on cue Assana raised her hand and said, "I have an idea."

* * *

**Whats this? No Italian Team this chapter? Oh dear here's a little bit of what the next chapter will hold for them**

**"Is that the Walmart you were talking about?" Nicholas asked Kari. **

**"Yes, idiot." Kari rolled her eyes. She leaned in closer to him and whispered, "If you don't want that Sierra chick i'll take her." **

**"She actually spells it with one 'R'" Nicholas said.  
**

**"Oh she does? My bad. I'll take Siera then." Kari nodded.**

**"What the fuck are we doing?" **

**"No idea, this is B-Rabbit's idea." **

**"Stupid B-Rabbit."**

**yup. See ya guys next time!**

**New Characters in this chapter**

**Mysterious guy in Creepy team who will be revealed next chapter by CJShikage**

**Assana Bella Fenica, 18, demigod-thrilllover39**


	11. SOPA (sorry no new Chapter)

***talking to self* ok Alice we can do this. Just need to write a chapter, not that hard. Just gotta write what will happen when Rosalia and the gang get to Walmart and the fight scene for Charlotte and Alex and introduce the mystery OC and then listen to Assana whore around...****_fuck_**

**Well while i internally complain about all the writing i have to do I saw this from a fellow Author (KratosTheGodofWar. Check him out he's amazing). SOPA is returning. (time to plagiarize what KratosTheGodofWar said about the situation) **

******That means if anyone posts anything that is considered copyright, ESPECIALLY fanfiction, it is considered a felony.**

**Go to this website to sign the petition to end this! It must reach 100,000 signatures before September 21, 2013**

**petitions . whitehouse. gov / petition / stop-sopa-2013 / LMzMVrQF**

**WE CAN NOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN! :3 thanks yous**

**-Alice the B-Rabbit**


	12. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Alice the B-Rabbit here. Here's the next chapter. sorry for it taking so long ive been going through a really rough time...**

**Disclaimer: you know this shit by now**

* * *

** Creepy Team-March 18**

"What do you mean you can save her?" Dean asked.

"Exactly what I meant." The man said, "But, I need your help."

"Fine just tell us what you-" Dean grabbed the mans hand but Nymeria pushed them apart and interrupted them. She stared straight into his eyes and instead of being terrified by the mans cold eyes he himself was terrified by the look of this girl.

"What's your name, _sir?" _She asked, stressing the word 'sir' and adding hate into it.

"Cj Kenpachi. At your service, _ma'am." _he emphasized the word ma'am with the same hate she added to sir.

"So how exactly do we save her?" Dean asked.

"I know of one person who specializes in this sort of thing. He's in the Labyrinth but there are all sorts of monsters down there. I'm not a demigod and i know only a demi god can kill them. Thats where i need you. What do ya say?" He asked and put a hand out to shake on it.

"Deal!"

"Fuck no!" Dean and Nymeria said at the same time. They looked at eachother then back at Cj.

"What are your names?" Cj asked.

"I'm Dean and this is Nymeria." Dean introduced, "What she meant to say was she would be delighted to help us with the Labyrinth."

"No I didn't." Nymeria growled, "How can we know that we can even trust this guy?" Dean looked at her than at his feet.

"You've got a point. But it's not like we have any more options."

"Are you guys coming or not?" CJ asked, crossing his arms.

"Of course! When do we leave?" Dean asked and Nymeria sighed, shaking her head.

"Now. Lets go!" CJ said as he ran out the door. Dean quickly followed and Nymeria stood there, shocked. She grabbed the sword at her side then looked at it and said, "Wait when did i get this?"**(A/N: i was rereading my story and i realized she had a scythe but i changed it to a sword by accident...) **She tossed the sword to the ground and took out her scythe again then chased the boys. She ran out the doors with her scythe blade behind her. She kept running in the direction she thought she saw the guys go.

Flames engulfed buildings and the thick smoke made her choke and her eyes sting. As she ran she sliced up zombies her way. She tripped over one and rolled but managed to get right back up again. She continued searching until she spotted Cj's blonde hair then she ran up to them.

"Why the fuck did you guys leave me?" she panted. Dean looked back at her and smiled widely.

"Because you didn't come with us, idiot." CJ growled.

"Listen here," Nymeria growled right back, "I don't care about this whole tough guy persona you're trying to pull off so shut up and just show us the way so we can save the brat."

"Persona? Bitch i'll have you know that this is the real me. Don't like it? Not my problem so why don't you just go take your ugly ass self and jump off a cliff. We don't need you around you'll probably just be a useless sack of shit."

"Excuse me?! I'll kill you!" Nymeria screamed and put the blade of her scythe at CJs throat within seconds. CJ just glared down at her.

"Do it. But I'm your only chance to save the girl."

"What do I care?" Nymeria pushed the blade on his throat slightly and started to see crimson fluid drip down.

"Ny!" Dean scowled, "Stop that! He is trying to help me!" Nymeria slowly brought the blade back and turned to face Dean.

"Call me 'Ny' one more time and I WILL kill you."

"Got it. So CJ what are we waiting for?" Dean asked. Nymeria looked around and finally noticed they were waiting alone by an old abandoned building that the local kids sometimes came around on dares.

"We're waiting for my favorite huntress." He smiled.

"Who?" Dean and Nymeria asked at the same time with an eyebrow raised.

"Me." A voice said from behind them. They turned to see a girl with very light light caramel colored soft full hair that reaches to her waist, it is flipped up from the back with an upside down ponytail while the front has two loose locks of her hair falling from the sides, she has light green eyes almost emerald colored, she is 5''4 and weighs about 113, she has nice ivory soft skin, pink cheeks and pink natural lips. She wore tanned brown short shorts with black knee high socks and brown tanned colored knee high boots with thick heels, she wears a black tank top and a black jacket with the outer lining being white and the hood on her jacket being white too, she wears black fingerless gloves, and a brown side pack sagging from her hip, she wears a dragon fang necklace and earrings.

"LET ME GO!" Alex screamed and the took notice that a Haxorus behind her was holding Alex and Charlotte.

"No." the girl smirked and Alex yelped a little as the pokemons claws started to dig into him.

"Valentina!" CJ smiled and walked up to hug her. The girl smiled and hugged him tight.

"So are we ready to go to the Labyrinth?" Valentina asked.

* * *

**March 17-Italian Team**

The gang arrived at the Walmart all trying to catch their breath. Carlos especially but he was struggling to keep his cool because he didn't want to look like an idiot or out of shape carrying Siera. Nicholas helped boost Kari and she broke a window then climbed through. She then forced the doors open from the inside and everyone rushed in. They closed the doors behind them. When everyone was inside Rosalia and Kari pushed on the door with their backs as temporary barricades against the zombies. Carlos gracefully put Siera down and kissed her hand then helped Nicholas move things in front of the door.

Amethyst walked quietly over to Siera who was busy trying to stop the blood flow on her side. Her torchic hoped over to her side and they looked at Siera who was looking up at them helplessly.

"Ivy, I need your help." Amethyst said towards the brunette. Ivy came rushing over and hugged Amethyst from behind.

"Whats up?" She asked.

"Still have Triton?"

"Of course!"

"Get him out here." Amethyst said in more of a command than a request. Ivy shrugged and threw a pokeball up in the air and out came a Floatzel.

"Floatzel!" It said.

"Triton, can you help me clean out this cut?" Amethyst smiled at the pokemon. It nodded its head then shot water from its mouth at the wound on Siera's side.

"DID THAT POKEMON JUST PUKE ON ME?!" Siera screamed and Amethyst's face went red.

"N-no! That's a move of his!" Amethyst stuttered then took of Ivys jacket. Ivy looked completly confused then saw the sleeve of her jacket go into Siera's mouth.

"WHF MPFEF" Siera tried to say but Amethyst ignored her.

"I saw this on a show once. Lucas, ember." She whispered to her pokemon and it blew fire on the wound. Siera screamed which caught the attention of everyone around them. Carlos rushed to her side and held her hand but regretted it as she dug her nails into his hand. Rosalia laughed at Siera and Kari gave a small laugh. Nicholas how ever nodded slightly and saw what Amethyst was trying to do. She was trying to close up the wound by burning a scab however that was a stupid idea.

When Lucas stopped Siera spit the jacket out of her mouth and she screamed at Amethyst.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Amethyst stood as far away from Siera as possible while Siera went on a full on rant. When she finished she panted slightly to catch her breath then she slumped to the ground. Everyone follwed her.

"Now what do we do?" Rosalia asked and looked up.

"Should we just keep fighting them off?" Kari asked.

"That sounds exhausting." Carlos complained. **(A/N: I agree Carlos) **

"Well we can't just hide in here the whole time." Siera said.

"The Gods, as usual, aren't even trying to help us." Nicholas sighed.

"Arceus isn't helping either but you don't see us complaining." Ivy scoffed.

"I don't think Arceus and the Olympic Gods are the same Ivy.." Amethyst whispered.

"Shut up, Amethyst."

"Does anyone have ANY good idea on what we could do?" Rosalia asked, getting annoyed.

"Nope." everyone said.

"Fine. Then we stay here for a day, get back to full strength and all that shit then we go out and fight again." Siera decided which earned glares from Rosalia.

"Who made you leader of this group." She hissed but was ignored.

*later in the night, around midnight.*

Everyone was lazily hanging around the Walmart. Rosalia was using kitchen knives to sharpen her sword, Nicholas was mapping out the whole place, Carlos and Siera were flirting with each other, Ivy convinced Amethyst to play a board game with her and Kari was struggling to open a bag of chips.

"How the fuck," Kari said as she threw the bag of chips at the wall, "am i supposed to believe the undead are able to rip off heads but I can't open a damn bag of chips?"

"Maybe we should feed you to the zombies so you can open it and enjoy the wonderful taste of Pringles." Ivy chuckled. Carlos and Siera picked up on the joke and started to contribute.

"Yeah, do we really need 7 people anyway?" Carlos smirked,

"I can easily take the place of the missing demigod." Siera smiled wickedly. Kari's face paled and she looked at Rosalia who was now beside. She pulled Kari into a hug and gave death glares to Carlos, Siera and Ivy.

"Touch my Kari and I'll show you what real pain is." She said in a low, bone chilling voice. The trio looked as if they had seen a ghost. Kari, however, was not in the least frightened; Rosalia called her "my Kari".

* * *

**Team Street Fighter-March 17**

"What's your idea?" Vincent asked Assana.

"Well, I heard in the Labyrinth there's this guy who can help us stop the zombies. If we find him we might be able to stop this brutal apocalypse." Assana explained.

"Why should we listen to you? We don't even know you! I've never seen your face around the arena and I'm sure as hell I didn't fight you." Alice said then smirked, "If I did your face would be a whole lot less pretty."

"I think we should try to find this guy." Kendall spoke up.

"I agree." Vincent nodded.

"What?! Come on! Hells Party Animal is the last person i would've thought would want to end the fighting." Alice said in disbelief.

"I never thought Alice would encourage the spread of the things that made her sister one of them." Vincent snarled and Alice jumped on him, grabbing his throat."

"You will never EVER say that to me again. Do you understand me?" Alice asked squeezing his neck. He nodded weakly and Alice got off him.

"Why would you hurt the big strong man like that?" Assana stuck out her lip and wrapped her arms around Vincent.

"Yeah, come on Alice, don't be an idiot." Kendall said jokingly but Alice saw it as an insult and started walking away from the underground city.

"Wait! Alice I was joking!" Kendall called out. Alice stopped, clenched her fists and counted to ten then turned around.

"Fine." She then smirked, "Besides, who knows what wonderful dangers will await us in there."

* * *

**Wow seems like there's always one team that doesn't get the amazingness that the others do. Then again this was pretty shitty and not action filled so i apologize. REVIEW GOD DAMN IT reviews make me happy**

**CHECK OUT MAH POLL**

**Characters introduced in this chappy**

**CJ Kenpachi, 21, Trainer-CJShikage  
Valentina Rimoldi,19, trainer-thrillover39**

B-RABBIT OUT!


End file.
